1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to thumb screw fasteners, and more particularly to those employing a keeper for retaining the screw on an object to be fastened to another structure.
2. Related Art
Referring to the enclosed drawings of FIGS. 1-4, a standard license plate is shown at 10 having a set of fastener mounting holes 12 which normally receive cap screws used to attach the plate 10 to a vehicle 13, which typically is outfitted with nylon bushings 15 having a threaded bore 17 to receive the fasteners. Presently, there is no standardized thread diameter or thread pattern that would be universal among the various car manufacturers. Accordingly, a standard license plate cap screw for a General Motors vehicle will likely not fit in the nylon bushing of a Chrysler vehicle. This presents a problem for car dealers and others who move dealer or temporary transport plates from one vehicle to another on a regular basis since, if the vehicle is missing its standard cap screws for the license plate, the dealer must search around for the appropriate size screws and even then must have a screw driver or other device handy to screw and unscrew the cap screws, which are intended to provide semi-permanent mounting support of the plate for a vehicle owner.